Jane
by Maiwenn
Summary: Un garçon, une fille, deux vies, plusieurs différences, mais une rencontre incongrue va tout changer, avec un résumé pourri en prime [sboc]


Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi et blablabla Jk Rowling blablabla.

Chapitre 1

C'était une superbe journée d'automne, où la neige voltigeait autour des visages rougis par le froid. La température était fraîche, mais encore douce, malgré l'avancement du mois de novembre. Parfaite pour un match de Quidditch. Serdaigle et Serpentard s'affrontaient aujourd'hui, débutant la saison. Toute l'école s'était donné rendez-vous dans les gradins.

Mais Sirius Black devait rester à l'intérieur. Pour un stupide devoir d'histoire de la magie que tous avaient déjà fini. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, il franchit la lourde porte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Peu surpris d'être seul, il se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers l'une des tables poussiéreuses pour y déposer son sac.

_« L'évolution des gobelins du XIXe siècle à aujourd'hui »_

Dans la catégorie sujet barbant, on pouvait pas faire mieux.

Les hurlements déchaînés des supporter des deux équipes lui parvenaient. Le match venait de commencer, et sans doute y avait-il une fenêtre ouverte. Il se leva et inspecta les lieux, pour constater qu'en effet, l'une de celles qui longeaient le rayon de la métamorphose était entrebâillée. Mais comme il allait la refermer, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

Elle était profondément endormie. Son visage était détendu, et elle esquissait un léger sourire. Ses boucles d'ambre encadraient ses traits fins. De légères ombres se dessinaient sous ses yeux clos. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Un ange sculpté dans le marbre, immobile et étranger au monde réel. Elle était belle, mais pas à la façon des greluches qui le poursuivait continuellement. Elle semblait pure, sereine, fragile. Non, elle ne le semblait pas. _Elle l'était._

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et il se maudissait maintenant de cette erreur. Le blason de Serdaigle s'étalait sur sa robe trop grande pour elle.

Deux yeux vifs rencontrèrent les siens. Deux yeux sombres comme un ciel nuageux. _Ses yeux._

Aussitôt, elle perdit l'air paisible qui habitait sa figure quelques minutes auparavant. Il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait d'une manière presque inconvenante. Se ressaisissant instantanément, il ne réussit qu'à bégayer quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à :

-Turgardpalqditch ?

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Euh…je voulais dire : tu ne regardes pas le match ? dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en retrouvant le sourire charmeur qu'il avait en permanence.

-Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, répondit-elle simplement. La méfiance se lisait sur son visage.

-Ah. _C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire._

Elle ramassa ses affaires et, avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, la porte s'était refermée sur elle.

Sirius resta quelques instants à contempler l'endroit où elle se tenait un peu plus tôt.

Un éclat métallique attira son attention. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Une chaîne. Une simple chaîne d'argent, qui avait probablement glissé pendant son sommeil. Elle était encore tiède de la chaleur de sa propriétaire. _Troublant. _Il la glissa dans sa poche, se promettant de la retrouver en de la lui remettre.

Il avait compris quel effet cela faisait de recevoir un poignard en pleine poitrine. Cette sensation était souvent décrite dans les nombreux romans moldus qu'il lisait en cachette, mais jamais il ne l'avait ressentit. Son trouble augmenta lorsqu'il comprit. Il comprit qu'il était amoureux. D'une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir bâclé son devoir car la concentration lui faisait défaut, il retourna à la salle commune. Le serpent avait une fois de plus triomphé de l'oiseau. Et Le beau Gryffondor ne pouvait que penser à sa jolie petite Serdaigle.

Le soir même, au dîner, les Serpentards fêtaient leur victoire, et toutes les autres maisons s'en foutaient royalement.

-Dit Remus, avec ton rôle de préfet, tu connais beaucoup de monde ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

-Oui…pourquoi ?

-Et bien…euh…tu vois la fille là-bas ?

-Oui…et ?

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

Remus le regarda un instant, avant de lui répondre :

-Jane. Jane Fitzgerald.

_Jane._

C'est cours, mais la suite devrait venir bientôt

Le début est un peu cucul, mais ça se corse dans le prochain chapitre

Si vous avez aimé et même si vous avez pas aimé, laissez donc une p'tite review…allez pour Noël… siyouplait…

Maiwenn


End file.
